


Sammy Downs

by Nataelex32



Series: Regarding Wincest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Comments welcome!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Regarding Wincest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487546
Kudos: 12





	Sammy Downs

Each and every time Dean would outgrow out of a shirt or a pair of jeans, they would be given to Sam. Dean tried to keep the few cloths as pristine as possible for his Sammy. Once they got to Sam they were worn soft, thin, and smooth. They were always too big until they were on their last limb. Then Dean would hit a growth spurt, and the cycle continued.

Until Sam caught up. he final got newer cloths. Still whatever they could find at a thrift store or flea market. The younger Winchester was almost excited to finally get ‘new’ clothes. When he finally got them and tried them on, his excitement dropped. The clothes fit, but they were too stiff, too rough, too thick. Worse they smelt weird. The old clothes always smelt of Dean.

New clothes smelt musty or like mothballs or worse nothing in particular.

Sam constantly readjusted and tugged at his clothes. Always rubbing on his skin the wrong way. No matter how many times he watched them, they never smelt right. Until at least a month after getting them. Sam eventually got used to the newer cloths. He had too, especially when he outgrew his older brother.

Just for a brief time, before he left for Stanford. The cycle was reversed. Once Dean was realized Sam would actually be leaving, his heart broke into a million peises. He begged him to stay but helped him pack his few belongings. Dean couldn't help it, he stole one of Sam's shirts. One that he probably wouldn't miss. It was more his style anyway. thinking Sam wouldn’t think much of it, Dean hid it in his duffel. He made sure it smelled like Sam for as long as possible. Even after the sent wore off, he still waited until John was asleep. He took the shirt out and pressed it into his face. He could still imagine how Sam smelt. Old books, a hint of beer, gun powder, sweet sweat…..

Later they were roughly the same size and would share. They never really acknowledged it. but it was one of Sam's favorite guilty pleasures. Dean secretly loved it and tried to find shirts Sam would look good in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!


End file.
